


Oceans Hallow (not even started, idk how to save and work on later)

by Obsessed_Writer



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessed_Writer/pseuds/Obsessed_Writer





	Oceans Hallow (not even started, idk how to save and work on later)

this is a jughead x reader or jughead x oc fic i havent decided yet. self harm, jughead hates Kai at first


End file.
